1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly to a semiconductor device having a number of the fin-shaped structures adjacent to one side of the gate structure different from a number of the fin-shaped structures adjacent to another side of the gate structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Having the advantages of a high operational bandwidth, a high operational efficiency, and a planar structure that eases the integration in other integrated circuits, lateral double-diffused metal-oxide-semiconductor (LDMOS) transistor devices are widely used in high operational voltage environments such as CPU power supplies, power management systems, AC/DC converters, and high-power or high frequency (HF) band power amplifiers.
With the trend in the industry being towards scaling down the size of the metal oxide semiconductor transistors (MOS), three-dimensional or non-planar transistor technology, such as fin field effect transistor technology (FinFET) has been developed to replace planar MOS transistors. Since the three-dimensional structure of a FinFET increases the overlapping area between the gate and the fin-shaped structure of the silicon substrate, the channel region can therefore be more effectively controlled. This way, the drain-induced barrier lowering (DIBL) effect and the short channel effect are reduced. The channel region is also longer for an equivalent gate length, thus the current between the source and the drain is increased. In addition, the threshold voltage of the fin FET can be controlled by adjusting the work function of the gate.
However, the integration of fin-shaped structure and LDMOS in current fabrication still resides numerous bottlenecks which induces current leakage of the device and affects overall performance of the device. Hence, how to improve the current FinFET fabrication and structure has become an important task in this field.